The Seeker Book Two Brothers War
by soulsurfer4life
Summary: In the wake of the departure of the past gang, Phineas, ferb, Isabella, Buford baljeet, and charlotte find themselves caught in a war zone. The evil Necromancer is slowly tightening the noose, seeking Phineas' blood. Ferb promised himself he would protect his brother, but he finds keeping that promise harder than he anticipated…
1. We Need A Leader

The seeker book two

Summary: In the wake of the departure of the past gang, Phineas, ferb, Isabella, Buford baljeet, and charlotte find themselves caught in a war zone. The evil Necromancer is slowly tightening the noose, seeking Phineas' blood. Ferb promised he would protect his brother, but he finds keeping that promise harder than he anticipated…

A/N: SQEEEEEE! IT'S FINNALY HERE! I know, it's been way too long. I started high school in September, so my schedule had been off the charts! Anyway, in this book, teen Phineas, ferb, and the others are in the spotlight. But the past gang will be back in book 3, don't worry. If you want a spoiler for either this book or book 3, shoot me a review or message, and you will receive one! Ok, on with the story!

Chapter One, "We need a leader."

Ferb's POV

I glanced at Phineas, to Isabella, Buford, baljeet, charlotte, then back to Phineas.

"Are you sure you want me as a leader?" I asked, still unsure of their decision.

"Yes ferb. We need a leader. You saved my butt back in Jeremiah (1) forest, you deserve it." Phineas replied, smiling and looking me in the eye.

"In fact, you've saved all of our butts since we came here." Isabella pointed out. It was the truth after all. I listed the occurrences in my head;

Buford: attacked by a bear

Baljeet: guards at Janes mining company

Isabella: bleeding after being attacked by a badger (2) 

Charlotte: attacked by a Sneaker (3) 

Phineas: attacked by the Necromancer (3) 

"I guess I don't have a choice, do I?" I said, smiling. Phineas smiled back. It was as yes as it could be.

So what'd you think? Before we move on something's to address…

It's a forest I just randomly thought up. it's the forest where ferb apparently saves Phineas' butt

Remember after the scene where charlotte and ferb are reunited at Janes mining company in the first book? That's the scene I'm referring to.

You'll learn more about that later

See #3 ;)


	2. Raven's Hollow

The seeker chapter 2

"Bring me the Seeker…

While ferb was still trying to grasp the enormity of being a leader, far away, in a little cave on the Luanda Mountains, a warlock who called himself the Necromancer transfigured a normal Azuran wolf.

"_kwenda, kiumbe wangu. Nileteeni Seeker ..." _(1)

The wolf twisted, howled once, and then his eyes turned blood red.

Meanwhile, outside the village of Raven's Hollow…

Ferb's POV

As we approached a small village, we heard laughing. Looking around, we saw a group of kids playing a game that looked a lot like basketball. A girl holding the ball made eye contact with Phineas, gasped, and dropped the ball. She was about 14 years old, raven black hair and dark brown eyes. (2)

"Are you the Seeker?" she asked.

"Yes, yes I am. Who are you"? Phineas replied.

"Crow Stone, sir. I live here, in Raven's Hollow. You must be tired. You and your friends can stay the night with us."

"Oh we don't mean to-"I started.

"Oh no reasons to be like that. We'd be honored to have you as guests!" she interrupted. And with that, Crow led us away from the court and toward the village.

"So what were you and your friends playing, Crow?" charlotte asked.

"_Bokuna." _ She answered. "It's a game where there are 2 teams of 4, and they each have a hoop that they have to defend. If the other team gets the ball through the hoop, that team gets a point. The first team to reach 13 points wins." (3)

"sounds a lot like basketball." Phineas muttered ot me.

"yeah, but in basketball, there are more rules and restrictions." I muttered back. Phineas gave me a look that said, _you've got a point there, bro._

A/N:

It's Swahili for 'go my creation, bring me the Seeker."

Based off of my BFF Maykan. She looks like Crow and they share characteristics as well.

See what I did there? My gym class was playing basketball on the dady I wrote this, so I thought, wouldn't it be cool to have a game Azuran children play? So Bokuna (bok-un-uh) was born!


	3. Phineas' Encounter

Chapter 3

Phineas' Encounter

Phineas' POV

_I ran blindly in to the darkness. _

"_Ferb!" I screamed. "FERB WHERE ARE YOU?!" _

_Then a voice as cold as ice and hissing like a snake spoke from behind me;_

"_Over here, Phineassssss" I whipped around to see my brother on the floor, his eyes frozen open, his throat slit. I heard an unearthly scream; not realizing it was me- _

I jerked awake and cursed as I banged my head on the low wooden ceiling at the Raven's Hollow inn. I glance wildly at my brother, who was still sound asleep, his chest moving with every breath. I let out a sigh of relief. He was ok. For now. Knowing I wouldn't be going back to sleep, I slipped quietly out of my night clothes and changed in to my Seeker suit and robe. Grabbing the Seeker Stone and a one of Ferb's daggers just in case, I slipped out the door, leaving a note saying I was out on a walk.

The morning air was crisp and cool as I walked through the woods. It couldn't be later than 5:30 AM. The sun was just rising, illuminating the fog and making the woods breathtaking. I as I crept carefully through the brush, I heard tinkling laughter. Fairies danced on the early morning rays, leaving trails of sparkling dust behind them where ever they danced to. I smiled, leaving my worries behind. Then the air got cold, and the fairies flew away. I drew Ferb's dagger with a shaking hand. My head whipped around, looking for anything unusual. My eyes landed on a pair of blood red eyes, glaring at me through a bush, I didn't even have time to scream before a wolf leapt out and almost bit my face off. I dodged it, and ran for the inn. It caught up with me quickly. Leaping on my back and pinning me to the ground. I screamed as the wolf tore into my left forearm. The wolf suddenly went limp on my back.

"Phineas! Oh my God are you ok?" a British voice above me said.

"Ferb…" I choked out, attempting to lift myself up. I fell back to earth with a thud as my arm gave out, shooting with pain.

"Don't get up, I'll help you." ferb said. My eyes were tearing up because of the pain, I shut my eyes so ferb wouldn't see me cry. I felt him wrap his scarf around my wound. I felt him lift me up onto my feet and help me walk back toward the inn.


	4. Suspened Animation

**Ugggh, I hate school sometimes. I'm in 9****th**** grade, and homework has been keeping me from updating! How sad! Anyway, when we left off, Phineas nearly had his arm ripped off by a possessed wolf, sent by the Necromancer (Ch. 2) more about him later.**

Ferb's POV

By the time we reached the inn, Phineas' face was almost a ghost white.

"Isabella! ISABELLA!" I called, knowing that she could heal him with her firefly extract. Isabella's grumpy face appeared insanely grumpy for a second then saw Phineas and her face went as white as Phineas' was.

"Oh my GOD! What happened?"

"I-I'm not sure. I heard him scream and found a wolf tearing his arm off." Isabella stopped.

"Ferb?" she said slowly. "Did that wolf have red, glowing eyes?"

"Yes, why?"

"Then I don't know if I can heal him. It was probably possessed by something or someone." My heart stopped in its tracks. The thought of losing Phineas was incomprehensible.

"There is another option…" Isabella started again, slowly. I looked her in the eye.

"He can go into suspended animation. It will heal him, but he'll be unable to move or be on the run. We'd have to stay here until he heals." I took a deep breath. I knew I had to, or else lose my brother.

"Ok. We'll have to do it."

"Ok. I think the innkeeper knows the spell. If not, we're sure to find someone who does." I picked up Phineas and followed Isabella into the inn.

At back at the inn, the innkeeper confirmed he did, indeed, know the spell.

"_wa niasha lokea slepina" _he chanted. A blue light glowed eerily below my brother as he rose a few inches off the table.

"there." He finished.

"how long will it take for him to be able to be on the run again?" I asked him. He looked at me with a look close to pity.

"I can't say I know, son. Could be a week, maybe a month. I'm sorry. I wish I had an answer."

"it's ok. Thank you, sir." I replied with as much dignity and politeness as I could muster, given the circumstances. He gave me a sad smile, and then left me, Isabella, and Phineas alone in the room.

"please, Phineas. Please pull through soon." I begged, more to myself than Isabella, who was now at my side, her hand on my shoulder reassuringly.


End file.
